omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Vortech
Character Synopsis Lord Vortech is the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions. He has plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foundation Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he starts capturing characters such as Robin, MetalBeard, and Frodo to take the Foundational Elements that they have in their possession (The One Ring, a piece of Kryptonite, and a treasure chest). With his ancient powers, he opens rifts to many different dimensions to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal - to rule all the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C, likely 2-A Verse: LEGO Dimensions Name: Lord Vortech (His real name is Vortechius Vortell Vortech) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Evil Tyrant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation (Can create rifts across the multiverse to access any dimension within LEGO), Creation (Capable of creating objects such as pillars and other LEGO constructs), Size Manipulation (Increased his size to appear giant whilst fighting the many heroes across the LEGO Multiverse), Fusionism (Created The Tri through fusing Robin, Metalbeard, Frodo and a piece of himself. Was going to merge all dimensions together, to make one single dimension), Space-Time Manipulation (Wields complete control over the fabric of the space and time, having control over it's foundation), Reality Warping (Altered reality on numerous instances), Matter Manipulation (Capable of deconstructing objects or creating them on an molecar level), Summoning (Capable of summoning many beings from across the multiverse, including minions), Possession, Immortality (Type 6, Can corrupt and possess anyone who finds a piece of himself), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Has access to the Staff of Elements, of which allows him to manipulate water, fire, ice, electricity and air), Telekinesis (Moves objects and other structures with telekinetic powers), Heat Vision, Barrier Creation (Can create forcefields that appeals attacks from beings as powerful as the Lego Heroes), Shapeshifting (Changes his form on many occainsions), Energy Manipulation (Projects and manipulates energy for attacks), Danmaku (Certain attacks cause floods of energy shoot out and overwhelm the opponent), Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Should have the powers of the Tri, who changed gravity on a universal scale) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(After gaining of the powers of Foundation Elements, he's stated to hold complete control over the very fabric of the multiverse andinitially was capable of merging all dimensions into one singular dimension after reaching Foundation Prime . In LEGO Dimensions, there are at least 30 different dimensions that are visited , however the full extend is likely Infinite based on Doctor Fox , who's part of Unikitty's Dimension, of which is part of LEGO Dimensions) 'Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ 'normally, '''Class G '''through Size Manipulation 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ (Has complete control over all dimensions and can merge them all of he wants. This extends to 30 seperate universes all the way to likely an infinite number of them) Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Empowered by The Foundation Elements, of which are capable of merging 30 to infinite alternate dimensions. It's implied that the same source of power is required to even harm Vortech, as he was only defeated through send him outside of The Multiverse) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: '''Extended Melee Range normally, '''Multi-Universal or Multiversal+ 'with Portals and Foundation Elements 'Intelligence: Above Average (Knew where all the Foundation Elements were, possibly created X-PO) Weaknesses: His power will weaken if the Foundation for All Dimensions is destroyed Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Staff, Foundation Elements (Of which he harnessed the powers of) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Portal Creation:' Lord Vortech's most basic attack is creating portals, which can summon allies and objects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:LEGO Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Staff Users Category:Rulers Category:Armor Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Size Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2